A new future
by ArtisticLicense
Summary: Upon leaving the Jedi Order Ahsoka attempts to come to terms with her new life and how to survive being on her own. Turning to those she holds closest to her she will discover a new side to herself as well as an emotion she is most unfamiliar with. Love. My first attempt at writing and wanted to give it a try. Hope you enjoy


[I do not own star wars or anything related to the universe despite how much I want a lightsaber]

 **I hope you enjoy this first chapter. This is my second attempt at fanfiction or writing my own story so hope you enjoy.**

The skyscrapers that adorned the landscape of Coruscant's upper city glowed orange from the setting sun. Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Padawan took in the sight as she slowly descended the stairs of the Jedi Temple.

" _This is it. I am on my own now"_ she thought as memories of her life ran through her thoughts causing an overwhelming feeling of loss and sadness.

" _How could they have done that to one of their own"_ she lamented as she slowly continued walking down the stairs to the surface street below. She glanced about trying to figure out her next step as now everything she had worked for hoped for and even dreamed of had come crashing down in only a few short days.

Feeling a growing anger at the injustice of it all Ahsoka took a few deep breaths and began attempting to center herself within the Force. Despite her efforts however her attempt was in vain.

Grumbling under her breath Ahsoka continued towards the Coruscant Public Transit landing pad.

" _I am one of their own and they throw me under a damn land-speeder just to appease the senate. Force forbid that they actually try to investigate to see if maybe just maybe I am innocent but noooooooo grab the first available scapegoat to pin the blame on."_

As she took a seat at the pad Ahsoka quickly began running through the options currently available to her.

"I could return to Shili" she thought

" _No that is not an option."_

" _While they are my people I would never fit in their hunter culture having been raised as a Jedi. I would be as out of place there as a Nemodian at a charity event."_

Realizing that her life had changed so dramatically was quite shocking and nerve wracking to her. Discovering that she had no food, no income, or place to live brought up even more questions on what she could possibly do to survive her current situation.

The knowledge that she might end up sleeping on the streets after so many nights of having a warm bed and plenty of food at the Jedi Temple caused her stomach to knot in worry.

" _I need to make a plan to figure out where to go from here at least"_ Ahsoka thought

Quickly running through a mental checklist of her skills Ahsoka settled on a few options that would allow her to earn an income while she worked out her long term plans.

" _I guess it really comes down to whether I wish to be a mechanic or bodyguard. I mean with all that Master Skywalker taught me about working on engines, droids, and what have you I should be able to handle that."_ She mused

" _Of course on the other hand I could always get a job protecting someone. I don't think I could be a bounty hunter like Ventress so protecting a person sounds a lot better than possibly ending up on the wrong side of the law."_

Ahsoka rose to her feet as she heard the sound of the air tram approaching. She came to a decision pretty quickly about her plans as she knew she couldn't return to the Jedi Order but wanted to still remain close to the friends she had made. As the tram came to a halt in front of her Ahsoka pulled out her personal credit chit and swiped it over the reader as she boarded.

After a few nerve wracking seconds as Ahsoka went into panic mode realizing that maybe her credits had been repurposed by the Jedi the machine beeped and her data-pad gave a replying beep as she was registered as a passenger. Settling into her seat Ahsoka spent the journey meditating while at the same time trying to stay alert. She found the meditation rather difficult however as two passengers went flying past her with one tackling the other. Just as she was about to rise and separate the two however they split apart and with death glares on their faces headed in the opposite directions.

Shaking her head Ahsoka heard her data-pad beep informing her that she was approaching her destination. As the tram pulled to a stop and she stepped off onto the platform she glanced up again at the gleaming towers that stretched far into the sky glittering in the final rays of the sun. She quickly moved down the street her plan now fully formed and she wanted to get started as soon as possible.

After about 15 minutes of walking through what was obviously a rather upscale neighborhood she arrived at her destination glancing behind her Ahsoka could see the large dome of the Galactic Senate Building highlighting the nearby Senate District. Turning back she strolled through the doors into the lobby of the while ancient very well maintained high class apartment building.

" _Welcome to the Senate Apartment complex ma'am can I help you?"_

Came the cheery female voice of the Twi'lek that sat in the reception area

" _No thank you. I am just here to visit a friend"_ replied Ahsoka flashing her visitor pass that was entrusted by residents to those whom they wanted to be able to have visit.

" _Very good ma'am, have a wonderful evening"_ replied the receptionist.

" _You as well"_

Turning to the several turbo-lifts on the wall Ahsoka chose the one at the end of the hall instead of the 10 on each side past reception. Stepping into the turbo-lift she selected the button for the penthouse suite and waited patiently as she shot upwards.

Upon exiting the turbo lift she found herself in a small entry way facing an ornate door while on each side the walls were lit with recessed lighting that highlighted the waterfall that ran down the recessed part of the wall.

Hitting the announcement button Ahsoka waited hoping that someone was home to answer the door realizing she had not checked in beforehand to see if her showing up would be ok. Before she had much time to think on it however the door opened and woman, who normally would have drawn the eye of anyone through her sheer grace and beauty, studied the Togruta.

Ahsoka gasped in shock as she was greeted by a woman apparently in green face paint answering the door. However a second look revealed it to just be a cleansing mask of green gel.

" _Ahsoka?_ " asked Naboo Senator Padme Amidala


End file.
